Connected
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: Just shy of a decade, and in one of the brief lulls of peace between the ever on-going battle of good and evil, Fate (or, in other-words: Me!) decides that it's about time for another life changing adventure! Join Sonic as he reunites with one whom he had thought perished long ago, and as he strives to save the one who he thought had been lost along with his fading past.


**Hey all! Hawk here! ^.^**

 **So, this is a _new_** **Sonic fanfic (yeah, I'm hooked on Sonic Fanfics. Fight me. -.-) that I stayed up to about midnight to write out in my (partly used) note-book because a very persistent plot bunny would** ** _not_** **leave me alone.**

 **Disclaimer: MINE! (Just kidding. If I** ** _did_** **own them, I would at least** ** _try_** **to put more Dark Sonic in there. :3) But the story IS mine. No touchy.**

* * *

 _A run. That's where this adventure began. Just a simple, everyday run._

 _So let's start there, shall we?_

 _It was dawn. Actually, no... Just a bit before, as I was racing it. What? Don't look at me like that! Your just jealous 'cause you can't do it._

 _...Back to the story now..._

 _Where was I?... Oh, yeah!_

* * *

Sonic sighed in contentment as the chilled stream of air gave-way, releasing a sonic boom for miles.

The sound of freedom...

The sound of adventure...

The sound... of Sonic the Hedgehog!

Eyes shining in delight as he neared his destination, Sonic started to slow. Soon, he was able to spot a dark figure on the crest of a hill that over-looked the ocean. Stopping on a dime, Sonic was next to his ebony double.

A sigh. "What do you want, Faker?", a deep, smooth voice muttered.

Sonic pouted, but, if anything, the sparkle in his eyes shone brighter. "Aww, c'mon Shadz! Do I have to want something just to talk to you?... You'd probably just say 'no' anyways..."

Another sigh. Man, Shadow sighs a _lot._

A small silence reigned for a moment, before Sonic promptly decided it had ruled long enough. "So... Wanna race?"

Yet another sigh, along with a foul mutter. _Chaos,_ he really needed to stop that! It just _can't_ be healthy to sigh that much. Honestly. So, as nonchalant as can be, without even looking over at his ebony counterpart, the Blue Blur decided to say something. "Shadow. If you sigh _one. more. time,_ I will kick your spiky butt into the ocean."

The ebony hedgehog finally turned and looked at his cobalt double with a raised eyebrow and an expression flatter than a ten-month-old-soda. "Do I _look_ like a want to race?"

Sonic pretended to ponder for a moment. "Ummm... Yes?"

Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. At least it wasn't a sigh this time! Score one for Sonic the Hedgehog!

"You, Faker, should be more known for giving _headaches_ than saving the planet."

Harsh. One point for Shadow the Grumpy.

"Fine. One race. Then you leave me the chaos alone. And stop calling me 'Shadz'!", the ebony creation huffed.

Sonic clasped his hands behind his back and leaned back on his heels with a grin, "Two races, then we have a deal."

Shadow glared and and deadpanned, "Your lucky your getting _one_ race. One or none. Your pick."

Sonic groaned, "Fiiiiinnneee. Your such a spoil-sport. On your marksss... _getsetgo!_ "

And with that, a cheeky grin, and his emerald eyes practically glowing with laughter, he zoomed off and quickly became nothing but a literal 'blue blur'. Shadow blinked, startled, before he growled, "Get back here, Faker!" and chased after him.

"No..." Pant. "... fair Shadz... Chaos Control..." Pant, pant. "... isn't allowed..."

The ebony creation smirked at his cobalt counterpart, who was fighting for breath next to him. "Well..." Pant, pant. "... I wouldn't have... used it..." Pant. "... if _you_ didn't cheat!"

The two hedgehogs had done ten laps... around the planet. On the last lap, within sight of the finish point, Shadow had Chaos Controlled. Currently, they were fighting to catch their breath, resting under a blossoming dogwood. By now, the sun had risen to it's highest peak and no clouds marred the bright blue sky. A soft breeze whispered through the blossoms above them...

It was the picture of peace.

... Until a sheering bolt of blazing hot _agony_ slammed through Sonic's mind like a super charged _lightning bolt_. Yet, he couldn't move. It was all he could do to clench his fists into a white-knuckled grip, ripping up the soft grass, and his jaw so tightly Sonic swore his teeth cracked.

He must have gasped or something, because Shadow was suddenly sitting up and kneeling next to him, poorly hidden concern shining in his crimson eyes.

Shadow was... mouthing something. Trying to communicate, Sonic was _sure_ of it. But he couldn't hear him past the shrill ringing in his ears.

It was then, he felt something he hasn't felt in almost a decade... A presence he had thought had perished long ago...

... _'Metal?'_

* * *

 **Welp, that's the first chapter folks!**

 **Btw, in this fic, Sonic is 15. The original Metal died (or so we thought *wiggles eyebrows*) when he was 7. :T I hope that clears up any confusion on that part. ^.^**

 **So... Love it? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know ppl! Also, feel free to leave a comment to let me know your reading or it you have any advice.**

 **Shadow: Hawk means "Please leave a comment, or I might go stir crazy not knowing if anyone's reading it"**

 **Your walking on thin ice Shadz... _Thin. Ice._ -.-**

 **Sonic: *walks in, chili-dog in hand* Erm... Bad time?**

 **~See you next time,**  
 **Hawk (or should I be Storm?)**


End file.
